Senju Taro
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Taro 'Character Last Name' Senju 'IMVU Username' DirtBlock (Will Change when i have money to spare) 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 02/22/194 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakure 'Height' 5'0 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' B''' '''Occupation Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Taro has three scratch marks on the left side of his waist, When taro was young he had animal friends. One day his animal friends got into a fight with some bad animals, Taro tried to stick up for his animal friends but lead to nothing but hurt for taro as he was scratched along the left side of his waist by a rabid wolf. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Taro is a kid you can depend on and trust, He can never tell a lie and is up for anything since he gets bored quite easliy. He can be incredibly friendly to people and dosen't hold grudges on anyone forever. Taro is always cheerful and is a joker, He likes to get into trouble since he is michevious at times. He will never betray a comrade, He treasuers his friends and family more then anything. 'Behaviour' Taro loves to pull pranks and loves bbq pork, Even though taro acts recklessly and stupid he can understand stuff well he is alot smarter then what he shows. Taro thinks friends are the key to a great ninja so he trys to make as many as possible you will always see taro with a smile on his face. 'Nindo (optional)' "I Shall die before my comrade and friend" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Senju Clan 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Earth 'Weapon of choice' Tanto 'Strengths' {Superior} - Speed {Outstanding} - Intelligence {Superior} - Stamina 'Weaknesses' {Inferior} - Genjutsu {Terrible} - Shurikenjutsu {Below Average) - Fuinjutsu 'Chakra colour' Silver 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Water Jutsu: 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Pokii (Enemy), Haziru (Rival), Makido (Rival) 'Background Information' At the young age of three his father decied taro was ready to learn ninja basics, Everyday taro's father would let taro sit by and watch his father plan out straregies in missions. Taro's father could sense that taro wanted to become a great ninja so his father taught him to work for your desires. Keeping close to his dad he was fasinated by his fathers work and watched slightly learning as years went by. At the age for six taro was given more advanced training, At this age taro was practicing with wooden ninja tools with his dad. A few days went by after this happened and taro started sneaking out. He tried to befriend several animals, Weeks went by and taro played with his animal friends and there was one animal that wanted to be taro's rival. The animal's name was haziru and he was a 3 foot panda, Taro and haziru had countless battles trying to proove who if the strongest. One night taro's animal friends got into a fight with some bad animals, Taro was not affraid and stood up for his friends. They were the first friends he had and didn't want any harm to come to them. A wolf named Pokii did not like Taro's attitude and got into a fight with him. Taroa nd pokii fought for a long time before pokii managed to strike a vital blow on taro, Scratching the left side of his waist leaving a scar there. A couple of weeks after the incodent taro became a academy student, Taro was nervous but also extermly exscited he was able to meet new people and make new friends. At the age of nine taro had made tones of friends in the academy, But there was a feeling he couldn't describe. A girl at the academy was making taro shy and he felt comfortable around her this was the first time taro experienced a crush. But with this feeling another feeling came, The girl taro had a crush on did not like him back. The boy she liked was makido one of the popular kids in the academy. Makido and taro began a rivalry the started to fight in middle of class and outside of class they were a perfect match for each other. Nobody won a match and nobody lost they was even so they both wanted victory and trained to beat each other. One day the girl taro liked was out in the woods when she was ambushed by Pokii, This infuriated taro and pokii and taro go into massive fight. This time taro was victorious but taro was left with scratches and bruises but nothing as vital as before. At the age of twelve taro's feelings for the girl had vanished he decied to not conflict with makido anymore and left them alone. Taro's father had an important mission and left when taro was eleven, but at the age of tweleve taro and his mother was told that his father fell in battle, From that moment on taro tried his hardest to look after his mother and treasured his father's tanto. Taro carries his father's tanto into battle at all times but dosen't know how to use it, After the death of his father taro became more michevious and pulled pranks around in the village. 'Roleplaying Library' Taro's Graduation Day!!! [206-AN] Yonshigakure Morning RP [206-AN] 'Approved by:' Soudai Namikaze Category:Yonshigakure Member